Lilliana Firestar (Lilliana Nahev'ek)
Lilliana 'Lillia' Firestar was born into the royal family of Ryloth. Unlike her five sisters, Lilliana never really did as anyone told her, and she eventually ran away from her home when she was 10 years old. She was never found, but around seven years later, Lillia Fire began working as a bounty hunter. She was adopted by a Mandalorian family, the Nahev'ek's, a part of Clan Klar'iskev. Throughout her life, Lillia argued many times with the infamous crime lord and political idealist, Holly Talon. Lillia didn't class Holly as Mandalorian, and made sure that everyone knew she believed Holly to be a liar and a cheat, only looking out for herself. Shadow Warrior Lilliana watched her charge from across the dimly-lit room. She assessed the charge with a critical eye, comparing the other warrior to herself almost without realizing she was doing it. The charge, a Rodian male named Nurra Kshev'ak, was tall for his species, and a little skinny, she noted. "Nahev'ek." Her assosciate, Marlek Traniski, broke through her mental assessment. Lilliana grinned to herself, allowing herself a small moment of amusement at how in control of the situation was and how uptight her partner was. She did love to wind him up. She turned her head deliberately, meeting his eyes through the dark-tinted visor she wore to avoid recognition. "Traniski." She drawled, leaning forward slightly, arranging her slender body delicately across the table, her changing the way she sat to lean back in her uncomfortable seat, smug in the knowledge he was watching her. "Quit the messing about, kid." He advised darkly, "The Shadow Guild cannot afford to lose this time, and Karito have stepped up their attempts." "I know what we're dealing with, sir. I found the intel, I planned this. Remember?" She managed - just - to bite back the annoyance she felt at acknowledging the fact she was not in charge of the mission. Far from it, infact. If Lilliana was honest with herself, working with the Shadow Guild was only a temporary measure. They needed a spy, an assassin, she needed the money, and the people to help her. Simple supply and demand. But she didn't put it past Shadow to double-cross her. She wondered briefly if they knew they had to watch their backs around her. She didn't know what it was, but something made her scan the room again. Her eyes lit on an armoured figure, almost out of sight in the shadows. Oh, very good, she thought darkly, not good enough though. "Karito." She hissed out of the corner of her mouth, hoping that the person hadn't realized she'd noticed him. Traniski glanced over, and shook his head, "Not Karito. That's an independent hunter, likely hired by Karito." A Revenge Long Awaited A Suspicious Meeting She'd heard, from a contact, that a group working against Lady Talon would be in The Silver Twi'lek cantina that night, and naturally, she'd just happened to be there too. The cantina, she knew, was owned by one of Holly's henchmen. Stay to the shadows, she told herself. Getting caught snooping around this place, which she'd heard had its own private prison facility somewhere, was definitely not in the plan. Whatever the plan actually was. Fortunately, the cantina was filled with places to hide. The place was showy - in a tacky kind of way - just Holly's kind of place, Lilliana noticed, remembering the last time she'd the pretender. Lilliana recognized some of the beings in one corner of the cantina - a gold-skinned Twi'lek, a dark-haired man, a dark-haired girl - they were surrounded by a group she didn't know. They looked... suspicious. She edged closer, hoping to overhear something. She was about a metre away, when the gold-skinned Twi'lek, looked up from what she was doing, and stared directly across at her. Fek, shouldn't have taken my helmet off, she thought grumpily. "Nahev'ek," A voice drawled, "Knew you'd be here. Who wouldn't? All things considered." "You would presume so much about someone you don't know?" Lilliana raised an eyebrow. The group around the table chuckled. "Someone we don't know, eh ner'vode?" The Twi'lek sniggered. Lilliana seated herself a small distance from the group; near enough to easily hear and be heard by them, but far enough away so as no one could stab her in the back at any moment. Not that that will be a problem anyway, she thought smugly, But better safe than sorry... even for me. "You realise, Clara, that there is a bounty on your head? A large bounty, may I add... so if you don't talk soon... well." Lilliana grinned nastily, something she'd perfected. The Twi'lek sighed, rolling her eyes. "Always were short-tempered, weren't you kid? Very well, I'll tell you something..." Talanna Clara leant forwards slightly, lowering her voice so that Lilliana had to sit forwards too. "Lady Talon is on the verge of losing control of the alliance. I know you want to be the one who finally takes her down... however someone else wants that honour too." "Get to the point, who do you want me to kill? I don't play politics, least of all for corrupt officials out for their own gain." Lilliana tapped her gloved fingers against the table as she spoke. "Now, you didn't hear this from me, but my boss wants Holly's rival Mesh'la Kryze out of the game entirely. If you can manage that, there's a hefty reward, and then the chance to go after Holly to be taken." Lilliana sat back, smirking widely. "Something smells funny here, Clara. If this job pays so well, why aren't you going for it yourself?" When the Twi'lek could find no answer, Lilliana got to her feet, picking her helmet up from where it sat on the table, "Can't answer me? I always said politics confused everything. Ret'urcye mhi, ner'vod." She put her helmet on as she walked away, feeling their eyes on her. Perhaps I will take the job, she mused, But not on their terms. The Enemy Of My Enemy Gathering Information Lilliana travelled quickly through the underworld, preferring to climb to the rooftops and jump from building to building than walking like a normal person. It was a tactic she'd developed long ago - for avoiding people in general, unsociable as she was, and for evading any assassin who may be following behind her. She knew her way without thinking about where she was going, leaving the time she spent travelling open for considering the events in the cantina. It doesn't take a genius to know when something odd is up... although, these days, odd things are happening more and more often. Clara's working for someone who wants both parties out of the power race? Definitely strange. This Kryze kid... got to be worth tracking down, if she stands against Talon. Once she was back on her ship, Lilliana set about trying to find out as much as she could about Mesh'la Kryze. She discovered, much to her annoyance, precious little. The information that Lilliana could find was careful not to show weaknesses, and cast Kryze in a very favourable light. This kid's got some good people working for her, Lilliana acknowledged with grudging admiration, But I know someone better, its time to bring in Mish'ari. Mish'ari Khev'rek was Lilliana's sister, and very skilled at finding out information. Lilliana allowed herself a smirk as she called Mish'ari's holo frequency. "Ner vod, to what do I owe the honour?" Mish'ari, as ever, sounded slightly amused. "Well actually ner vod, I was wondering if you could find some information I'm having problems acquiring..?" Mish'ari laughed, "Someday you'll surprise me by calling for a chat, vod. Lek, I'll help." "Jate. I need information on Mesh'la Kryze." Mish'ari, for possibly the first time in her life, sounded serious when she replied, "Kryze, huh? Aiming high, now then? I'm going to have to charge for this information, ner vod." "There'll be a cut of my profits from this headed your way if you help out, ner vod." "I've sent you a load of files that should help ner vod." Mish'ari spoke after a few minutes of silence. "Vor'e, ner vod." "Ah, anytime ner vod. I'll let you get on with... well, whatever it is you're planning then. Ret'." Before Lilliana could reply, Mish'ari had ended the call. Something is troubling her, Lilliana thought darkly, I don't know what it is, but she can see some kind of problem I can't. A minute or two of pondering later, Lilliana pushed her worries aside and began to study the files she' d been sent. Meeting Mesh'la Kryze Where is it easiest to find a senator? The senate building. Or, alternately, where is it most difficult to find one particular senator? The senate building. Jokes such as these filled Lilliana's mind as she attempted to keep herself alert. Much as sneaking about in the ventilation system was brilliant fun and great for sneaking in general, it was usually the first hiding place any half-way useful guard would check. Plus it was cramped. Grumbles and jokes aside, Lilliana was confident about what she was doing. I'm only abducting a senator, what could possibly go wrong? She peered through the grille once again, and this time, a flash of movement caught her eye. She backed away from the grille, as a small group of politicians and assistants entered the room below her. Two armoured guards, armed with weapons that could only stun her - and not kill her - she noted, entered first, slightly ahead of a petite, flame-haired young woman. Behind her followed an elderly female Twi'lek, whose smart dress did not take attention away from the weapons that clung to her belt. With her, strode a male Human and a male Zabrak, who Lilliana vaguely recognized from the news, they were something to do with the Unions, she thought. Then a real problem entered the room. Lilliana had accounted for lots of different situations while planning this raid, but at no point had she planned to meet a Jedi. She quickly assessed the situation - the Jedi seemed elderly, moved slowly, didn't look as if she was much of a fighter. Category:Female Characters Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Mandalorian Category:True Mandalorian Category:Warrior Category:Humans Category:Mercenary